Trying to Be Supergirl!
by KinderLiz
Summary: This has the same plot as the other story that i deleted...it sucked hehe my friend was helping me write it...she came up with the title. r/r
1. Chapter 1

Title: Trying to Be Supergirl!

Author(s): StarrGazer with the help of the brilliant Kaikari Kataro

Chapter 1: The Commencement it means Beginning for you dropouts out there

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and © belong to none other than JK Rowling. She is a genius! I (StarrGazer) own Zoë, Hannah, Tyler, Sylvia, and Noah. Kaikari owns Marganna and Kolten Ray. And she owns the school name Varneighcess. It's © by her and any people that steal it will be prosecuted.

Author Notes: From StarrGazer- This is mostly the same as my other story "Getting Them Together", which I deleted by the way cause it sucked. Haha I changed the char names too. So, ZoëAlexis, HannahMadison, TylerTyler (come on now.), Sylvia Sarah, and NoahJohn.

From Kaikari-This story is sorta going out on a limb for me since I write Digimon stories. What do they have in common you ask? HOTT GUYS! -lol- Not to mention AND RON, KEN AND RON, KEN AND RONcough Anyways enough of our babblings.ONWARD DIXIE!

The Commencement

Zoë's POV

Ohh god I start at a new school tomorrow. Will they like me? Or will I be a loser? I wonder if there are any hott guys there. Or are they just ugly and mean like Todd and his stupid girlfriend Sydney who is obsessed with making everyone's life miserable. She used to be my best friend, until I was 11. She got popular. She's a Squib. Who cares about her now? She's in America. In my old school, Varneighcess School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I better not think anymore. It's 11:23 and I have to wake up early..

The Next Morning

The next morning Zoë's mother knocked loudly at the door.

"Sunshine, wake up! It's time to get ready!"

Zoë rolled over and pulled the covers over her head and grunted. Argh.I gotta get up but I don't want to, she thought. She lay there for a minute then sat up rubbing her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked to see if her dad had taken her stuff to the car. He did. She moved to the edge of her bed and stood up. She yawned and stretched and headed for the door. Her pace was slow and wobbly, just before she got 2 feet from her door her dad opened the door and snapped a picture.

"DAD!" She yelled.

"What hunny? I just wanted a picture."

"Its 6:30 in the morning okay! I don't want to be up. If you get those pictures developed I'm burning that picture! I look like ick I don't even wanna think about it.."

"Aww I'm sorry hunny. Mommy is making pancakes. Hannah and Tyler are already up. I believe Hannah is just getting in the shower."

"Great, it's 6:30 in the morning and my family is scrabbling about like mice getting chased by hooting owls or something... Great." She mumbled.

"I'll be in the kitchen, get your clothes ready so you can hop in the shower when Han gets out."

She stood up straight and saluted her father. "Sir yes sir, I will be the one to take the fastest shower yet and I'll even clean the shower." She said with sarcasm.

"Alright little sergeant!" Her dad mocked back. "Like I said I'm heading to the kitchen." He quickly turned around and headed down the stairs.

This sucks. Zoë moved to her drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt. She would change into her robes on the train.

She put her clothes on her bed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Hannah could take a while. She walked in the kitchen to find her mom, dad, and brother sitting at the table eating pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Her mother was standing over the stove with her wand.

"Morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, until SOMEONE woke me up!" she joked.

"I know, I'm such a bad mother."

"You know I love ya, "she said with a smile.

"So, Zoë, I heard about the picture Dad took of you. I personally can't wait to see it," Tyler said.

"Shut up." She said sitting down with a plate of pancakes and bacon. She was just finishing when Hannah decided to waltz down from the bathroom.

"Good morning everyone," she said with a grin.

"Finally," Zoë said under her breath. "I'm going to go take a shower now. I just hope there is enough hot water for me after you, Hannah Banana."

"Don't call me that Zoë!"

"I'll call you whatever I want, hun. I am older and stronger than you."

"Girls, quit your bickering, I don't want to hear it this morning," their dad yelled.

"Fine," Zoë said while walking up the steps. She got her clothes off her bed and went into the bathroom. After she took a cold shower (thanks to Hannah), she dried her hair and brushed her teeth. She went back to her room where she found Hannah.

"Hello Hannah Banana. Guess what, there wasn't enough hot water. You wait dear sister, until you least expect it when I'll get you back," she said with an evil grin. She wouldn't do anything to hurt her sister, but she would definitely do something harmless to mess with her head a little.

"For the last time, Zoë, don't call me Hannah Banana! And it's your own fault for not having hot water. You're the one that didn't get up early. You know I take long. So just leave me alone!" Hannah said angrily. Hannah stormed from the room slamming the door behind her.

Zoë decided to just stay in her room to let Hannah cool off for a while. She knew not to get in her way when she was this mad. She needs to control her temper, she thought.

Later

A few hours later, they were on their way to King's Cross. Hannah kept muttering under her breath about Zoë while Zoë tried to learn briefly about muggle cameras from Tyler. Well actually, Tyler was just rambling on and on. Their parents were just talking about the weather. Old people, she thought.

They got to King's Cross just in time. Zoë watched her brother and sister say good bye to her parents and then it was her turn. "Bye Mom, Bye Dad. I love you! And I'll miss you. I'll send you an owl when I get there," she said while giving them both hugs. She stopped and turned around as soon as she got right in front of the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. She waved and walked right through the barrier. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Trying to Be Supergirl!

Author (s): StarrGazer with the help of Caitlyn…Kaikari isn't helping anymore…so I guess her characters aren't gonna be in it anymore…

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

Author Notes: From Starr Gazer- I don't think Kaikari is helping me anymore but I dunno. If she isn't I'll just take her characters out or something. My other friend Caitlyn wants to help me but it'll be mostly me since she isn't here right now…hehe plus she wants Hermione to stay with Viktor Krum!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy and I didn't get any reviews!!! Only 1! Well besides Caitlyn, and thank you dkg! hehe well, on with the story…

~*~The Hogwarts Express~*~

When they got on the train, they looked for an empty compartment. They went all the way to the back and the last one was full of red-heads, a girl with brown frizzy hair, and--

"YOU'RE HARRY POTTER!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Hannah!!" Tyler yelled.

"Oh…sorry," she said, blushing.

"It's ok, I get it all the time. As you know, my name is Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley, and this is Hermione Granger. Over there are Ron's brothers and sister, Fred and George, and Ginny."

"My name is Zoë, this is my little sister Hannah, and my big brother, Tyler. I'm going into my 5th year, Hannah in 3rd, and Tyler in 7th."

"5th year? Cool! Us too! And my brothers are in their 7th year, too," Ron said. (A/N: I don't know what year Fred and George will be in so bear with me…they're in their 7th in my story haha)

"Yep! That's us! I'm Fred and this is George."

"Nonono, I'm Fred!! You're George!"

"Yeah but THEY don't know that."

"They do now!"

"Sorry about them…they're always like this…" Ron said.

"It's ok, they're funny!" Zoë said.

"Well, we're gonna go find Lee. Wanna come, Tyler?" asked Fred.

"Sure! Hannah, Zoë, you'll be alright won't you?" asked Tyler.

"Tyler! We'll be fine! Stop being so over protective!" Hannah complained.

"Sorry, I'm just looking out for my baby sisters. Besides, Mom and Dad would kill me if anything happened to you…" Tyler defended himself.

"I'm just gonna take Hannah to meet my friends, it'll be fun. I'll watch out for her," Ginny joked.

"I'll hang here," Zoë said laughing.

"Ok, just don't get into trouble…"

"TYLER!! IT'LL BE OK!" 

"I just love making you mad Zoë," Tyler kidded.

Tyler left with Fred and George and Hannah with Ginny. This left only Zoë, Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the compartment.

"Hey Hermioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," Ron sang.

"No, you can't copy my Potions essay…" Hermione said with a bored tone.

"Come on! I only need 2 more inches! If I don't finish it, Snape'll never let me hear the end of it! Come on please!"

"No, Ron, if we get caught, he'll take dozens of points away. I don't want to risk it."

"But Hermione!!!" Ron whined.

"No, Ron, please leave me alone."

"Harryyyyyyyyyyyyy," he sang again. He obviously wasn't giving up.

"I'm with Hermione on this one. Snape already hates me. I don't want it to get worse."

"You guys are funny! Ron, do you want me to help you with your essay? I didn't have to write it, but I was pretty good at Potions back home. Best in my year," Zoë offered.

"Sure Zoë…look you guys, SOMEONE'S being nice!"

It turns out that Zoë really was good at Potions and before long, they were done. Zoë was starting to get a little hungry so she decided to go to the trolley to get something to eat.

"Guys, I'm gonna go get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks," Harry and Hermione said.

"I DO!! I'm starving! I'll just go with you." Ron always seemed to be hungry.

They left Harry and Hermione alone in the compartment and went to look for the trolley. Unfortunately for Ron, Neville Longbottom lost his wand and he had to help him. She kept going and wasn't paying attention when SMACK, she ran right into a cute guy with blonde hair. She couldn't help but smile. He was very cute.

"Oh…uhhh, I'm sorry…I wasn't watching where I was going…"she stumbled nervously.

"It's ok. You must be new. What is your name?" He had a sweet voice. 

"Oh…my name is uhhmmm…Zoë."

"Mine is ---"  
  
"MALFOY!!! YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ron screamed.

"Ron! What are you doing. This kid is hott! I mean……" she said blushing.

"Weasley, what do you have to do with this. She's obviously too cool to hang out with you."

"Excuse me?! You're OBVIOUSLY not the nice hott sweetheart I thought you were!"

"Nice?! Sweetheart?!?! You got these ideas from him?!" Ron seemed very confused.

"He was nice… I have to go!" Clearly upset about what just happened, she ran off, leaving Malfoy and Ron staring confused.

"Look what you did, Weasley. You upset her! Maybe I should go fix things, you might just make it worse."

"Malfoy, don't start. It's not the time!"

"Oooo You're temper HAS toned down over the summer I see!" he was trying to make him mad.

"It'll get a lot worse if you don't shut your mouth!" he yelled and stomped away.

-Now, to find Zoë-, Ron thought.

~I hope that was ok for the second chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!! It's been like months since I got a review!!!! HONESTLY! Lol jk but I really really wish ya'll would review!~


End file.
